Lore
__TOC__ Summary The lore of the Galaxy of Valleirkro is rich indeed. First, the Pina, a light blue bipedal dragon-like feathered creature, were uplifted to space stage by an unknown empire. The Pina were a scientific species, one that kept pursuing science even when it seemed impossible to keep on going. They eventually found out a way to make a species and manipulate their physical appearance without direct interference, but they could not control the primal instincts of their experiments. This technology has been long-lost, however the ability to genetically engineer creatures has not. The experiment came to bring three species of note: the L16HT, the 6R0UND, and the S34. These experiments became stronger and stronger, and the Pina were scared. None of their experiments had exceeded their strength, but they were sure that these creatures were going to. They left the galaxy as the creatures were in the Civilization Stage, just to be safe. The Grox spread back to their lost colonies and had a whole twenty-four hundred stars again About a thousand years passed without much happening. Then the experiment reached Space Stage as an empire called the "United 3arreT". It was joint-run by three creatures, each leader belonging to one of these species: the L16HT, the 6R0UND, and the S34. File:Image8.png|L16HT|linktext=The Diplomats File:Image7.png|S34|linktext=The Scientists File:Image6.png|6R0UND|linktext=The Warriors They spread quickly, faster than the Pina, and demolished at least three hundred and fifty Grox colonies with the Staff of Life after reaching the center of the galaxy. They then also started their own experiment, an experiment that they named Experiment Dirant, after the planet. The cell evolved quickly, but was then left to its own devices when the United 3arreT was raided by The Grox and forced to the far corners of the galaxy. It still exists today, but they are so reserved that they are more of a myth than a fact that they exist. The experiment quickly evolved and became the Wolrd Republic. They initiated a war with The Grox, involving the entire galaxy. They genetically engineered and uplifted many creatures, making them nearly unstoppable and creating the Galactic Federation. The Grox were nearly destroyed and Captain Drlow reached the center of the universe, obtaining the ultimate weapon to destroy The Grox. The Grox suddenly started doing the same thing, raising empires that they used as spies that posed as allies to their cause. Some of those empires got scarily close to destroying the Wolrd's cause, but were caught and then their empire was destroyed. The Grox became increasingly angry and desperate, using Planet Busters on a lot of the planets that they found the Wolrds used monoliths on. They retreated into the core of the galaxy, setting up a shield that no creature could pass without dying, leaving many husks of ships floating without any organic matter on them. The Grox became totally isolated, and actually made it so only they could go through the shield by making themselves totally mechanical instead of cyborgs. Then, the Kiander came along, their cyborg selves striking fear into some of the empires. Some of those empires created a band of empires that went out and tried to destroy the Kiander. The Kiander beat that band with their superior technology, and the Federation expelled those empires. Then, the Xhtaor burst onto the scene. They had been hiding for a long time, growing their strength. They reached the center of the galaxy quietly, sending a transmission through to the Grox. A ship came out of the place, a heavily armed ship with a powerful shield. The Xhtaor sent a transmission asking to be allies. The Grox accepted, desperate for help. The Xhtaor became stronger and stronger, destroying the smaller empires in the Federation. The Azrits came along, almost as strong as the Xhtaor, and allied with the Federation. The Kseroph and the Rasiteph also came along, though they were nowhere near as strong as the Azrits and Xhtaor. But they were amazing diplomats. The galaxy lived in a dangerous peace since then. In-Depth: The Pina The Pina, as the summary says, were a scientific species that would not give up on research. They achieved what others thought was impossible, and made amazing things that have since been lost to the ravages of time. The Pina were, at first, a measly empire that the other empires that existed at the time thought was no threat whatsoever. However, the Pina started to catch on to what the other empires passed on as impossible and worked to make it possible. These inventions often took generations, and that is truly a long time when you factor in how long a Pina's average lifespan is, which are about three hundred fifty to four hundred years. They emerged even more powerful than was thought possible, with technology that not even the greatest of the other empire's minds could think of. They created a sort of "improbability drive" (like in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) and had way more than forty two Staffs of Life. The other empires begged for the Pina to give them their supposedly impossible technology, and even the zealots had to pay some attention to their amazing tech. They were worshipped by any non-spacefaring species they happened to cross, which they didn't like so much. Some of the Pina eventually got sick and tired of being worshipped, and resolved to destroy some of their more impressive technology. They were quickly put out like the flame of a candle being deprived of oxygen. The Pina's scientists quickly found out a way to genetically engineer and keep genetically engineering a creature without direct interference, and they quickly made many living, breathing experiments in the name of science. It was called the Key to Life. Some of the Pina found their scientist's experiments as inhumane (inpinane?), and called for the stopping of this experimentation. The government did force the scientists to stop, but a good portion of the government was those scientists, so it was really the government fighting against itself. This was most certainly not good for the morale of the Pina. Some of the scientists in the governmet even left the Pina altogether, taking their experiments with them. But, in the end, no one was left experimenting with this technique anymore, as those scientists that defected were quickly stopped from completely leaving and instead were placed in a place where they could not obtain the materials needed to continue with experimentation. But, after some time, some of those scientists escaped and continued experimenting, eventually making the L16HT, the S34, and the 6R0UND. This experiment scared the Pina, as soon as they learned of it. The S34 were way more skilled in the science field than they were, and they believed that the influence from the 6R0UND would lead them to create weapons far more powerful than Planet Busters. They fled Valleirkro with some newfangled technology by going to the center of the universe, which is a black hole. They used a modified wormhole key on it, and no one knows where they went. Many of the olden empires died out or were destroyed by The Grox as they spread back to their lost planets.